The Meeting
by Prospit Monarch
Summary: Had a friend suggest I write some Gamrezi Blackrom and, well, this is the result. One-shot. Language.


Gamzee-Terezi Blackrom

Had a good friend of mine suggest I write some blackrom stuff because I needed something to write about

This is my first time ever writing something like this, so please excuse if it's not up-to-par with most Blackrom fics out there

Enjoy

* * *

If there was one major thing Terezi hated about the meteor was that it just smelled so bland.

There were no strawberry flowers, blueberry sky, nor any sort of orange faygo sunset. It was all concrete grays, metallic blacks, and the endless dark sky that didn't have a set flavor, it was just, you know, bland.

Yet this wasn't always a bad thing. Because of this blandness, Terezi could tell when someone was nearby; even if they were a few corridors away she could get the faint sniff of who it was and where they were. Like now for example.

The Mayor and Dave were a few hallways away in the affectionately titled 'Can Town Plaza', most likely adding to their already illustrious city. And, if there wasn't a thief afoot, Terezi would have gladly joined them in their city-building endeavors.

But no, someone had to go and steal her prized Dragon Cane from right under her nose. There were a few suspects to the case; Dave and his pranks, Karkat needing it for some 'leader duty', or Him. The Troll wrinkled her nose at the thought of having Him put his grimy little paws all over her nice cane, with God-knows-what all over his hands. Knowing him he probably has broken it into small pieces by now and was probably hiding them all over the place in some sort of 'miraculous joke'.

In fact…why did she even suspect the others? They had no reason to take her cane at all, while he had all the reason in the world to take it from her. Still, as any good Legislator knows, you never through out a suspect until they are proven innocent.

Or if their dead. That too.

Anyway, Karkat was the first on her list to interrogate, and knowing the loudmouth he was probably secluded somewhere deep inside the complex trying to get away from everyone. Why he did that Terezi didn't know, but after that rocky relationship she tried to get with him ( and failed ) she really didn't care.

That was what brought Terezi deeper and deeper into the meteor, further away from anyone and basically out-of-sight. But she had no reason to fear anything; if something attacked she could just use her trusty old cane to…wait…

Stupid, stupid, stupid! She had to go and let herself be out in the open, weaponless! No self-respecting Troll would have ever let themselves be in this position!

And of course, He knew that too.

Out from the corridor she just passed crept a hunched over figure, a pole-like weapon clutched in its' right hand as it carefully stepped closer and closer to the Teal Blood. When Terezi suddenly stopped and forcefully slapped a hand onto her forehead was when He struck out, leaping up and landing directly onto the girl's back.

She fell without much of a sound, only a small 'oof' as the wind was knocked straight out of her from the force of the landing. She struggled only slightly, but when a hand softly ran its way down the back of her neck she tensed up and froze on the spot.

The figure that had attacked her sat ontop of her, using only his sheer body weight to keep her pinned to the floor, though he figured she could easily throw him off if she wanted to.

But he knew, he wasn't stupid. She wanted this more than either of them.

"You know," The male Troll whispered as he leaned in close to Terezi's head, his hand slowly beginning to run from her neck to her shoulder. "it's really motherfucking stupid to be running around on those little fucking legs all defenseless. You might get hurt."

Nothing. Terezi only lay there tensed and not making a single sound.

"Hm? Catbeast got your fucking tongue? You know that will do no good, no good at fucking all my wicked sister. What will you do when it starts to hurt?"

Gamzee's hand found its way onto her shoulder and, to prove a point, dug his nails into her flesh, enough to where a few drops of blood began to appear. Yet the Troll continued her silence, only making one sharp intake of breath as Gamzee's other hand began to follow same path as his other; down her neck and towards her shoulder.

"Now if my senses are all motherfucking in line, I think you might be missing something of the highest of importance. And I may or may not know where this little piece of importance may be. But you have to speak to me, sister. Say something."

As Gamzee's other hand dug into Terezi's shoulder, the Troll growled out a quick, "Fuck you, Makara." At this the Highblood laughed, his voice echoing through the corridors as his body shook. After a few seconds he sighed, a few chuckles escaping him before he finished, but not before leaning down towards Terezi's ear and whispering,

"Now that's what I like to fucking hear."

And then just…silence. The only sound Terezi could hear was that of Gamzee's slow breathing as he held his head so close to her's, but neither of them spoke for a long while. It wasn't until the Highblood let go of her right shoulder and began to draw little circles along the crook of her back was when one of them spoke.

"So, do you have my cane or not?"

Without skipping a beat in either his drawing or calm attitude, Gamzee replied with, "So what if I fucking do? You going to take it from me?"

"I can and will Gamzee, don't push me on this."

Another chuckle as the Highblood sat back up, bringing his hands away from Terezi. There was a small clang, like metal on a hard surface, as Gamzee reached over and picked up something to his right.

Feeling his body move on her back, Terezi relaxed somewhat knowing that Gamzee more-or-less was the one who had taken her cane. That and it was almost…a calming affect he had. She could never name it when they were together, but she always felt it when he wasn't paying attention…

Suddenly something metal landed right on front of her face, making her jump slightly, but a moment after she realized it was her Dragon Cane and, with face a deep blue from embarrassment, she relaxed again.

"Consider this a miracle, sister. Because motherfucking next time? Next time you won't be so damn lucky."

There was a pressure as Gamzee placed his hands on the square of her back, using her to propel himself up and onto his feet. Within seconds he was off running down the hallway into the darkness, back to wherever hole he had been hiding in for the past two years.

But she didn't stop him, she didn't yell after him to wait or halt, instead Terezi rolled over and then pushed herself up, lightly dusting herself off. She winced as the cuts on her shoulders sent small shoots of pain through her, but she shook it off and bent down to pick her cane up. To her surprise it was in one piece, completely unharmed with no scratches nor cuts on it.

She lifted her head towards the hallway in which Gamzee escaped down and sniffed.

Yup, still Purpleberry Blast.

But there was one thing Purpleberry got wrong; she wasn't going to let him take her down like that again. At least, not intentionally.


End file.
